1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus that captures an image and creates electronic image data of the image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In imaging apparatuses including digital cameras that capture an image and create electronic image data, functions of playing pack captured images on other apparatuses or transmitting the image data to and receiving the image data from the other apparatuses via communication have increasingly been used in recent years. In such circumstances, there has been proposed a technology for capturing and playing back images by cooperation of a plurality of digital cameras (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-328039).
In this technology, when a plurality of digital cameras performs cooperative shooting, related information among images containing a cooperative shooting ID, an order of shooting, and a camera ID is created and stored in a predetermined digital camera (a master digital camera). Besides, when images that have been cooperatively captured are played back, the digital camera having the related information receives image data from other digital cameras, and appropriately performs processing such as sorting to successively play back the images.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional technology, when the number of cooperatively-captured images increases, the amount of data of the related information to be created by the master digital camera extremely increases. Therefore, there has been a problem that loads on the master digital camera extremely increase when a process of successively playing back the images is performed with use of the related information.